Home
by Rhiannonmac
Summary: A continuation of that scene in 4x1. A bit of fluff, a bit more smut. Jax/Tara. Oneshot.


Home

The first thing that registered to him was the odd feeling of carpet underneath his feet, the give of the floor was something he hadn't felt for over a year. Acclimatising wouldn't be hard, he had only been out for a matter of hours but it already felt like it was behind him. Prison had taken some of who he was, some of the optimist in him had been lost among the constant fear of not getting out whole. He missed the birth of his son, and with that he developed the guilt of a man who was absent from his life. No matter the phone calls, letters and visits he carried the weight of what he had left Tara with. A young son and another on the way. He would only be present for one scan, the rest of them she would be alone or with his mother. She was unshakable in her mothering and it was something Jax would always admire. Her strength didn't come with any agenda, she loved her boys and family endlessly. He loved her even more.

He walked into his house. It smelt different, the forever stale tobacco smell had finally gone. Instead there lingered the smell of her, the one that always brought him the feeling of home. Every week when she came to visit he would inhale her hair. It kept him centered and focused on the goal. Out and permanently.

Even though she had rearranged his things, it felt more like home than before. There was a palpable peace that filled the house, memories of tragedy had been washed from the walls and floor. She was everywhere, in the tiniest details. The glass dish by the door that held her keys and now his. The soft throw that lay on the back of the couch. This was their house, hers, his and their boys. He breathed in the quiet and tried to leave all the club shit at the door. He had missed their normal; what that would look like now neither of them knew.

She gently pulled the door closed and they made eye contact. He turned towards her and the most honest of smiles spread across his face. Her's was flushed with excitement and anticipation. He held himself in neutral as if to present his altered state to her. He carried a few more scars and a slightly wider frame than before.

'The boy's are napping' She said whilst trying to subdue her obvious intentions. Mirroring his body language she faced him, palms open and shoulders relaxed. She tentatively padded her way towards her man and gently started to play with the front of his hoody. Within seconds his cheeky grin spread across his face as he ducked down and grabbed his love by the thighs throwing her over his shoulder and playfully slapping her rear. Hey, it had been 14 months without the unwitnessed privacy he so needed with his girl, he was desperate to touch her in every way.

Jax couldn't get them to the bedroom quick enough, there was an urgency to his stride but all the while he was mindful of the mother of his children he had just slung over his shoulder. He wanted her now, but he wanted her in once piece. Placing her on the floor he grabbed her face devouring her lips with his, her tongue played with his in rhythmic harmony, like only she did. Their kiss was suffocating, it was ecstasy.

They grabbed for clothes, needing contact, breaking their kiss each stripped themselves and each other of their garments while still maintaining closeness. He couldn't bare to be apart from her. Soon they were both down to barely anything, he wore only the chain around his neck and she a lacy black bustier two piece she had deliberately worn since today knowing he was getting out. The two of them never needed help creating passion, but she thought it being a special occasion wearing something sexy for her man would be fitting. It was for herself as well as him. Her body had changed giving life to their perfect Thomas. She knew Jax would never look at her differently but she looked at herself with more criticism than anyone. He body had been lived in and showed evidence of that, her belly was peppered with a few stretch marks and her breasts had grown fuller and rounder. She felt stupid for being at all uncomfortable with her battle scars, her son was worth everyone. The bustier gave her a tiny bit of support and camouflage. Jax's eyes barely saw the lace as all he could think of was needing to see Tara under him again, moaning and breathing in the way she did when he satisfied her. Coming to kiss her again Jax took extra time to deepen their kiss, made it more deliberate and less frantic. He dropped his hands to her hips and swayed her gently in the direction of the bed. 'I missed you so much' he spoke on an out breath, their reunion was already doing so much to him and she could tell.

He pulled down each of her straps and quickly glanced at her chest, she breathily muttered a quick 'ohmygod' and she was already so wet for him. Her bare chest against his only added to her already brewing need. The friction of him against her sensitive nipples sent shivers up her spine through her neck. They quickly rested their foreheads against one another's as if to prepare themselves for what was to come. It felt like such a monumental moment, being without each other for so long had only stoked their passion. Late at night each of them separately relived their countless moments of honest, free, love. Sex that was messy and frantic, the nights they held their bodies tight together, even the unremarkable nights seemed so important. "Love me' she managed to struggle out as he walked her backwards to the bed where they both gave way and fell together in a mass of limbs and desperation.

She pulled his head close to her needing to feel his breath against her face as he did that thing she loved with his tongue. Jax moved one leg under her knee and then the other to spread her legs, he knew that drove her wild. Tara grabbed for his back and held on to him as if she wouldn't ever let him go again. He kissed her so deeply she fell completely submissive to him, pressed against their bed spread out for him to consume. He moved to kiss her jaw, her neck and down to the center of her chest, he took time to breathe in her skin, and reacquaint himself with her body.

She was still exactly his girl, her body was always such a source of pleasure to him, no stretch mark would ever make him desire her less. He lightly took one of her breast in his hand to bring it closer to his face, he quickly smiled up at her and he took her into his mouth. Applying the softest amount of pressure he worked her with his tongue, flicking and circling her rosy bud. With his other hand he worked on pulling down one side of her underwear, taking time to gently caress her hip bone. Jax knew everyone of Tara's spots, she was a complex woman and he had worked her out long ago. It was one of the things that made her so fascinating to him, she wasn't like the crow eaters and other girl he had been with who made it all about him and his needs, she needed time and build up to reach orgasm. Their emotional assonance was enough to spark passion but when they had the luxury of time Jax liked to draw it out and tease her with soft kisses and ghosting touches. Making it last hours, drawing out her laboured breaths with every movement.

Working his way back to her center he pulled at what was left of the bustier, ripping it off entirely off her. It lay in tatters around the two of them and her gaze darkened. He knew why she had worn it and he wanted to send her the message that she needed no adornment to make him happy. She was and would always be perfect to him. 'Jax' she said through a slightly annoyed smile. Crawling back up to face her he placed the most sincere kiss on her lips and said with knowing eyes, 'You, Tara Grace Knowles, are beautiful' He kissed her cheek, 'Smart' He kissed her neck, 'Strong' He kissed her clavicle 'And you turn me on like no one I have even imagined could' His eyes were kind and full of love. Her gorgeous sensitive boy always made her feel like enough.

With that he aggressively pulled down her thong to her knees and off of her all together. He quirked an eyebrow at her as if to say she knew what was coming and darted down her body letting his hands touch whatever they wanted and eventually they came to rest on her hips feeling her new fullness. He kissed her just above her heat, and nuzzled her hair with his nose taking in the smell of her sex. He moved his hands from her hips and lifted each of her legs from the backs of her knees and pushed them back onto the bed until he was faced with let her feel the heavy breath from him on her sex. The sight of his girl spread out and helpless on their bed was all he had wanted for so long. He smiled quickly licking her folds and began paying special attention to her clit he loved to see her writhe in pleasure. He drew circles with his tongue and ever so often he would brush his beard against the soft inside of her thighs. 'Ohhhh god' she moaned, again making Jax smile and stiffen, he kept his rhythm constant just the way he knew she liked and slowly ran his hand down the back of her bent leg and quickly pushed it under her and flipped her over so she was slightly propped up on her knees and completely exposed to him. Smiling at the sight of her beautiful back and her gorgeous ass he couldn't help but give her a playful slap 'Jax please' she whined under him. His mark on her never ceased to turn him on. He placed a gentle hand on her crow as if he was saying hello to a friend he hadn't seen in awhile.

Getting impatient Tara looked over her shoulder to see her man looking so content. His skin was luminous in sunlight that peaked through the curtains of their bedroom, his new tattoo of their Thomas's name on his arm filled her heart with love, the scars that laid on the left of his chest didn't have the same effect. He was definitely bigger, his shoulders more pronounced than before, his torso seemed more carved out and she was so wet at the sight of him. Grabbing both cheeks Jax pressed a kiss to each making the two of them softly laugh, Jax's obsession with Tara's behind was no secret. Any opportunity he had his hands were on her ass. He quickened his pace licking her up and down her slit and occasionally darting his tongue to her entrance, driving her mad. She was breathing out "Yes' with every movement and change in direction, pushing her hips closer to him with every action begging at more contact. He pulled back and placed his hand at her dripping opening, rubbing her with just enough pressure to make her squirm he pushed one finger in her wet heat and slowly let his eyes close with the familiar feeling, he began to move with a slow attentive pace and without warning he added another stretching her slightly. Not forgetting to use his mouth he met her clit again and worked in tandem. He wrapped his arm under Tara's thigh to keep her close to him and continued his assault on her. He could feel her deep body shudders in her legs, in her muscles and the satisfaction he was giving her only continued to strengthen his stiffness for her. 'I want to fuck you so bad Tara' Soon she was completely coming undone in front of him, fists full of the bed clothes and gasps and groans more than audible. 'Fuck, yes Jax, yes' she hummed out as she rode the waves of her orgasm. He kept at her opening until he was sure she was completely spent.

Turning onto her back she brought her hand up to her face to push away her newly cut bangs. He kissed wet kisses up her body until he was graced with her flushed, happy face. 'Thank you' she smiled. 'Welcome darlin' he murmured against her lips. He brought his fingers wet with her to her lips and let her devour them, the sight of his woman so enjoying her own taste was the final straw. He needed her now.

He pressed his lips firmly on hers and brought both her legs up to her chest again. He grabbed his erection and played with her with the tip of it, teasing her more and more. 'Don't make me beg baby' her desperate face looked up and him and with one hand she grabbed at him to pull him into her. Entering her he couldn't help but release a carrying moan. Her wetness coupled with the intensity of her eyes and the soft movements of her breasts with every thrust further stimulated him. He pressed another wet open mouthed kiss to hers as he continued the rhythm, his hand found hers and they intertwined their fingers bringing her hand to lay above her head on the bed. The other found her clit and he began to rub her in time with their movements. His thick cock filled her so perfectly, she was breathless with every thrust, the friction of his thighs beneath hers as he pushed into her was such soft poetry she wanted to stay in this moment forever. The two of them back to one person. He was taking it slower than usual, he hadn't been inside her for a long time and he was aware of her comfort. Long slow purposeful motions and always brought her to the most intense climax. She could feel the tension in her abdomen begin to rise through her again as he began trusting with more aggression, the noise of their union filled the room and soon his groans joined. She looked up at his face and furrowed brow. He let one of his hands dance along her skin over her stomach and between her breasts, needing to keep feeling her skin in his hand. Soon he was thrusting into her with so much passion and force he brought his body down to smother her on the bed. His hands finding their way into her hair to grab handfuls and bury his face in her neck. 'You feel so fucking amazing' he managed to utter through his breaths. 'Want me to come inside you?' He wanted it, but he needed her permission. The thought of filling her with his hot cum was more than he could handle. 'Please' she begged grabbing at his back and ass needing to be as close to him as possible. 'Please Jackson, come inside me' She could feel herself tighten around him in ecstasy and milk his cock with every movement. Soon she was seeing white and all she could feel was her man all over her, his intrusion still pounding at her hips and soon she felt him still as well and push so far in her she was sure he had hit somewhere inside her that was new. His hot load filled her and he collapsed on top of her on the bed.

It was probably moments later but eventually he rolled off her and lay next to her on their bed. In their after-fuck haze he felt for her hand on the bed and quickly pulled it into his. His head lolled in her direction in hopes of making eye contact with her. Jax was glad to see his girls face already turned to him and smiling through flushed cheeks and messy hair. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips in appreciation and they softly laughed in satisfaction. 'Your come-face is so serious Teller' she poked at him. 'Fucking my woman is serious business, and your pussy so god damn amazing' He rolled on top of her again making his presence and intention more than clear. He placed soft kisses over her jaw and neck, giving her a playful and deliberate bite in that spot just behind her ear. She pulled his face to hers with both hands, letting one run over his new short hair, missing the ability to grab a handful of his golden locks. 'Come on baby, I want to do it in the shower' She whispered directly into his ear.

She freed herself from his position on top of her and slowly walked across their bedroom in a newly confident stride. She ghosted her hands through her hair and over her hips as if to further frame her hips and ass. She briefly looked back to the bed where she could see him worrying his lip with his teeth. He was taking the sight of her in, her post sex body was glistening in the light that filled the room, her soft curves filled his head with thoughts, mostly about her ass and his mark tattooed just above it. He quickly crossed the room and pulled her back flush against his front, pressing his cock into her ass. 'You do so much to me Tara' his breath and the scruff of his face brushed against her soft skin of her neck. Jax wanted reassure her that she was still the most gorgeous person he had ever seen, her softened figure was a symbol of the gift she had given him. He loved her and her body more than before, he would never be able to fully express his appreciation of her. 'Want a blowjob in the shower?' She knew that would get him moving, "And you said I'm not t romantic' He pushed her down the hall and toward the bathroom. They were more playful than he expected, he was home but he worried so long away would have created a tension between them. But Jax had come back to her in every way, open and vulnerable. Her boy back where he belonged.


End file.
